


Home Sweet Home

by Ten_for_one



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Drabble, M/M, 同居三十題
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ten_for_one/pseuds/Ten_for_one
Summary: 半藏與麥卡利的同居生活，所有標題及靈感來自網路上的「同居三十題」





	1. 相擁入眠

**Author's Note:**

> ●每一篇都很短，建議開Entire work來看  
> 

麥卡利覺得自己似乎小看了「搬家」這件事，應該說，是兩個人一起搬家這件事。

眼前是還沒拆封的沙發、還沒組裝的椅子跟沒有插插頭的冰箱，地上散落著晚上吃的外送Pizza盒，麥卡利慶幸床本身是鋪好的，否則他跟半藏今晚連睡的地方都沒有。他微微側過頭，抱住了柔軟的枕頭，深呼吸，再吐出。

溫馨的柔順劑味道和浴室傳來的水聲都讓他感到不真實。

麥卡利做夢都沒想過會住進捍衛者社區裡，而且會和一個男人──一個富有魅力而且俊美無比的男人──同居。

曾經居無定所的牛仔打了個呵欠，微笑著把自己陷入柔軟的床舖裡。

就睡五分鐘，五分鐘之後他一定會起來把Pizza盒給丟進垃圾桶。

 

半藏從浴室出來的時候，麥卡利已經在床上熟睡。半藏看了一眼睡得正香的牛仔，又看了一下凌亂的客廳，輕輕嘆了口氣。穿著甚平的前黑道老大放輕手腳爬上床邊，幫麥卡利把皮帶鬆開丟到一旁。

但問題來了，麥卡利整個人躺在床的正中間，而以半藏的身材來看，剩下的任何一邊空間都不足夠容下他。島田家的前當家皺著眉，最終只好搖動麥卡利的肩膀：「喂。」

「……怎麼了，寶貝兒？」

「你過去一點。」

牛仔聽了之後，拖著身子往邊上移動，讓出足夠的空間。半藏躺下之後，麥卡利順勢把手臂環上他的腰上，整個人貼在他背後。

「抱歉，寶貝兒……我明天就收拾。」  
說完，半藏的背後又響起了小小的鼾聲。半藏「哼」一聲，轉過去把自己埋進牛仔懷裡，雙手環過牛仔的腰。

一夜好眠。


	2. 一同外出購物

第二天早上，兩人姑且把家裡整理好後，結伴去了捍衛者社區的大型超市，畢竟他們的所有櫃子都是空的。

其實現在大多數人都是用網路購物，只是捍衛者社區似乎認為一間真實的超市有助於人員增進感情。麥卡利則是很享受跟半藏一起經歷日常瑣事的感覺，而半藏看上去也不討厭。他們在門口碰上了出來採購的齊格勒醫生跟法莉哈(麥卡利發誓他看到了安娜偷偷跟在她們背後)，前者還熱心地幫他們開了一張清單，避免他們遺漏了什麼。

「嗯……」麥卡利捏著那張小小的紙片，上頭排列著漂亮的字跡。半藏站在他旁邊，雙臂抱在胸前，一腳踩著他們那架看起來有點老舊的購物車。

「牙膏、牙刷和毛巾，」牛仔大聲朗讀。「還有清潔劑──小蘇打粉是什麼危險的化學物質嗎？」

最後他們只挑著清單上看得懂的東西放進購物車中，當然沒有寫在清單裡的東西(諸如酒精和香煙)也買了一些，最後他們抱回了一大堆東西。

雖然牛仔不確定他們有沒有把東西都放進正確的櫃子裡，但是和半藏一起把某些空白填滿的感覺很好，好得他忍不住抱過半藏的肩膀在他臉上吻了一下。

大概是累透了的半藏用一種看神經病的眼神盯了他一眼，讓麥卡利忍不住在購物袋堆中放聲大笑。


	3. 半夜一起看恐怖電影

把東西塞進它們該在的地方之後，為了公平起見，麥卡利負責叫外送，而半藏則負責從眾多的外送單張中挑出一張。不過出乎麥卡利意外的是半藏放棄了那那家叫Sushi的日本料理店，反而選了一家看上去非常貴的西餐廳。

「寶貝兒，我以為你會想吃一下家鄉的美食。」  
半藏說：「那不是真正的壽司，只是用來騙騙你們這些外國人的便宜貨。」

身為「那些外國人」之一的麥卡利只好乖乖去打電話。

麥卡利拿著餐點回到客廳時，半藏正坐在沙發上，D.V.A尖細而甜美的聲音通過傳訊器落入兩人的耳中。

「我的粉絲在聊天室說看恐怖電影可以讓感情升溫──」

接著半藏就把她的通訊給捏斷了。

麥卡利笑道：「我覺得這提議挺不錯的。」

半藏看上去有一點為難，直到他們把食物在桌上放好之後，前島田家當家才回答：「我不喜歡坐在那裡浪費時間。」

麥卡利伸出雙手把半藏環抱在懷裡，低頭輕笑：「你該不會是害怕吧？」

半藏揪住他的領子：「激將法對我沒有用。」

「那就當陪我看。」麥卡利使用撒嬌大法，把頭靠在半藏的髮上輕蹭。「好不好？我還沒好好看過一部電影呢。」

半藏覺得自己身上好像掛著一隻大型犬，最後抵受不住這種攻勢，勉強答應了。

飯後兩人並肩坐在沙發上，全自動的家庭影院(捍衛者的社區公寓必備良品)很快就把燈光調暗，又把古今中外的恐怖電影列了出來，兩人看得眼花撩亂，最後麥卡利決定閉上眼睛按一部。

眼前慢慢浮現出電影的大型標題，兩個人靜靜看著，在一小段動畫之後突如其來的女性尖叫讓半藏嚇了一跳，下意識的抓住麥卡利的衣角，不過很快就鬆開了。麥卡利好笑地看著半藏微紅的耳朵，主動握住了半藏的一隻手。

看到一半，麥卡利忍不住跟半藏打趣：「說不定我們這裡也有喔，鬼魂。」

半藏明顯僵了一下，故作冷靜地說：「這很明顯是騙人的東西。」

麥卡利故意道：「這誰知道呢。」

後來麥卡利發現半藏半夜上洗手間後特意把燈開著，牛仔沒有明說，只偷偷的把半藏這種可愛的行徑放在心裡，並決定把「看恐怖電影」常駐在晚上的活動清單上。


	4. 一方的起床氣

儘管一開始的時候有點意外，麥卡利的起床氣在半藏眼裡倒不失為可愛之處。

由於家族的訓練，半藏已經習慣了淺眠，但麥卡利並不，麥卡利對睡眠的熱愛一度令半藏懷疑他到底是怎麼逃過國際的追補。他們第一次共枕而眠，半藏不但詫異於麥卡利能睡得那麼熟，第二早洗漱過後出來看到的景象也嚇了他一跳。

跟現在一樣。

裸著上身的牛仔坐在床上，平日瀟灑俊朗的臉龐沒有笑容，眼睛半瞇，神色陰沉，看起來非常符合前通緝犯的身份。

他看向回到臥室的半藏，向他招了招手，又低下頭去。

半藏走過去，把手上的毛巾往他臉上一糊。

「媽的！」冷不防被糊了一臉的牛仔忍不住罵了句髒話。「寶貝兒，你是用冰水浸毛巾嗎！」

「起床。」半藏想了想，又補了句。「我已經把咖啡機開起來了。」

麥卡利迷迷糊糊地用毛巾擦了幾把臉，摸索著把半藏拉到床邊，雙手環住他的腰肢，然後一把把臉埋進他的胸口。

半藏無奈：「放開，我餓了。」

「不要。」麥卡利說，聲音低而沙啞，蹭了蹭。「除非你親我一下。」

半藏在心裡給了他一個白眼，伸手去掰開麥卡利的雙臂。結果是他們展開了一場小型的近身搏鬥，最後以半藏不小心踩到掉到地上的毛巾滑倒，被麥卡利壓回床上作結。

「再睡五分鐘。」勝利的牛仔在半藏耳邊咕嚕，然後又睡著了。

半藏無言以對，只能拉過被子一角幫他蓋上。

樓下的咖啡機盡忠職守地煮著咖啡，並沒有發覺樓上的兩個人已經把它忘掉了。


	5. 做飯

麥卡利發現了一個很嚴重的問題。

他跟半藏已經吃了四天外食。 

儘管麥卡利曾經試圖辯稱自己會做飯，但顯然在前島田組當家眼中，「把餡料放進墨西哥捲餅裡」不算一種正式料理。而身為前當家，即使是當傭兵的時候，半藏在生活上也不會苛待自己，再不濟不會下廚。結論就是，同居中的兩個人明顯沒有考慮到吃飯的問題。

在麥卡利期待的甜甜蜜蜜的同居生活可不包含各式各樣的外送。

「這可麻煩了。」牛仔打開冰箱，裡面除了之前買回來的酒之外，什麼都沒有。他向客廳張望，半藏不在，麥卡利猜他喝完咖啡之後到了書房進行冥想，連忙打開通訊器撥出了求救電話。

「傑西？」很快通訊器的另一邊響起了安娜疑惑的聲音。

「安娜，幫幫我。」

「發生了什麼事？」

「我不想半藏再吃外送，但我們都不會做飯。」

麥卡利從那一秒半的沉默中感覺到了安娜的無奈。「好吧，孩子，你的冰箱裡有什麼？」

「……什麼都沒有？」

「老天。」沉著的老兵嘆氣。「調味料？油？」

麥卡利徹底愣住。

安娜不再問問題，而是像以前一樣俐落地指揮著他從超市扛回來幾袋東西，又把教學影片發到他的通訊器上。麥卡利進門時，半藏正好從書房中出來準備下樓梯。半藏看了他一眼，徑自走入了廚房。

麥卡利也跟著進去，半藏倒了杯水坐了下來，看著同居人忙進忙出。只見麥卡利拿出了一堆急凍食品(安娜認為他們至少懂得怎麼加熱)、一堆瓶瓶罐罐和一些生鮮食品，然後把大多數塞進了冰箱裡，只留下了其中一些。

「你要幹什麼？」半藏靠過去，棕黑色的眼睛裡有著好奇，表情放鬆。麥卡利邊想著這樣的戀人頗得貓咪的神韻，邊回答：「之前吃了那麼多天外送，稍微做一下飯。」

半藏挑眉：「誰做？」

「呃……我？」

半藏不信任地皺起了眉頭。

「煎個牛排應該還可以。」麥卡利心虛地補上一句。「我看了教學影片。」  
在麥卡利表示即使搞砸了還有急凍食品補救之後，半藏終於勉為其難地答應讓他嘗試一下。

令麥卡利驚喜的是在他準備正式下手做的時候，半藏竟然表示想要幫忙。雖然半藏幫牛排抹調料時用力時表情略嫌兇狠、麥卡利又被熱油濺到無數次、牛排表面又差點煎過頭，他們終於在合作下煎出了兩塊看起來還可以的牛排。

麥卡利為此還特地開了一瓶半藏挑的看起來滿高級的紅酒(然後發現他們只有馬克杯)，即便牛肉並不高級，煎的時候也太長，但兩個人都覺得是一生裡吃過最好吃的牛排。

「自己做飯也不錯吧。」麥卡利舉起杯子。

半藏笑了，也舉起杯子和他碰了一下。

當然，安娜後來看到放在冰箱裡的油和調料後幾近崩潰就是後話了。


	6. 大掃除

半藏感覺在此處生活了不久就到了年關，而麥卡利告訴他捍衛者們打算舉行「大掃除日」。

起初半藏以為是那種大家一起為家裡清潔的活動，結果他發現自己想得太簡單，因為麥卡利向他表示這是「沿自美國歷史的優質活動」。

「所以我要做些什麼？」半藏問。

「像這樣，」麥卡利拿過一張紙，上面寫著大大的『狗屎』(shit)。「把今年不好的事和回憶寫在上面，然後把它丟進碎紙機裡，不想要的東西就丟掉或者砸爛。」說完，牛仔把它揉成一團投入垃圾桶中。

這看上去是個頗幼稚的活動，但半藏在麥卡利的薰陶下也學會了參加社區活動。因為一旦你不參加，等這些超級特工空閑下來時你就只能遭殃了──那意味著更多的活動邀請，密集轟炸式那種。

他們決定在社區中心的大型記念廣場舉行這個捍衛者獨享的「大掃除日」，托比昂不知道從哪裡翻出一台傳統大型工業碎紙機(半藏看到壁壘機兵一度試圖和它溝通)；萊茵哈特慷慨地表示可以借出他的裝甲槌子，但當他們發現其他人根本舉不起來就婉拒了，改用普通的鐵槌(為此萊茵哈特表達了大家鍛鍊不足的感慨)；而小美特地製作了特別的垃圾桶，以便他們想丟掉的東西變得更容易分解，不會危害環境；年青人們則是興致勃勃地在廣場上掛上各式各樣的裝飾，有好幾次半藏出門晨跑時看到路西歐穿著滑輪鞋在廣場的雕像上爬來爬去，而D.V.A則是用機甲頂著掛橫額飛來飛去。

一切準備好之後，他們選擇在12月31日的深夜一起進行「大掃除」。半藏站麥卡利身邊，看著所有人把紙丟進碎紙機裡，他看到齊格勒的紙上寫滿了人名，D.V.A的紙上則寫滿沒有拿到第一的賽事……最後他和麥卡利一起把紙丟進碎紙機裡，他偷看了一下麥卡利的紙，上頭寫著諸如「做得太少」、「拉肚子」和「煙草變貴」這樣瑣碎的事。

「你寫了什麼？」麥卡利問，邊看著壁壘機兵阻止托比昂把一些零件丟進「小美特製垃圾桶」裡，而禪亞塔試圖向壁壘解釋。

半藏回答：「什麼都沒寫。」

麥卡利笑道：「寶貝兒，你真的很不誠實。」

「信不信由你。」半藏把下半邊臉埋進圍巾裡，藏起了輕勾的嘴角。

能和你一起生活，對我來說足以彌補所有的不好。半藏把下半邊臉埋進圍巾裡，藏起了輕勾的嘴角。


	7. 瀏覽過去的相片

起因是因為半藏在參觀捍衛者大樓的時候在齊格勒的辦公室看到一張舊合照。

上面的麥卡利大概二十歲(也許更年輕)，完好的左手扶起帽沿，右手搭在旁邊的齊格勒腰上，笑得燦爛。半藏看著，抿緊了唇。

當晚半藏向麥卡利提出了想要看照片的要求，鑒於半藏平時很少提要求，麥卡利幾乎是一口答應。他坐在床上，拍了拍兩腿之間的空位，半藏一反常態，溫順地坐了過去。

麥卡利欣喜地用雙手環住他，用通訊器點出以往的照片，一張一張的跟半藏介紹它們的故事。比如說哪張是在萬聖節派對扮演狼人(半藏心想那對更像狗耳朵)，哪張是完成訓練之後的慶祝會，哪張是感恩節大餐……半藏看著年輕的麥卡利的臉在他面前掠過，忍不住說：「我不了解這個你。」

麥卡利愣了一下，隨即微笑著在他臉頰上親了一下：「但現在我是你的。」

牛仔把他按在自己肩上，大掌輕輕順著那頭及肩長髮，接著說：「作為交換，我也要看你以前的照片。」

半藏沉默了一陣子，在通訊器裡按出一張照片。「我只有這張。」

照片裡的半藏鬢髮漆黑，下巴光滑，穿著印有島田家家紋的道服，表情僵硬；旁邊的短髮青年穿著同樣的道服，臉上掛著略微扭曲的微笑，很明顯是因為他正用力抓著半藏的肩膀以免他從鏡頭前逃走。

麥卡利很快認出那張臉，那是還是人類時的源氏。

「島田家的成員不需要照片，這張是源氏拉著我拍的，大概是我們唯一一張照片吧。」半藏淡然道。

之後麥卡利什麼都沒說，只是抱著他，後來他們不知不覺就睡著了。第二天早上半藏看到臥室門口釘著一張即影即有，上面的他睡得正熟而麥卡利對著鏡頭咧嘴而笑，下面寫著：「同居第不知道第幾天，第一張合照。」


	8. 吐槽對方的生活習慣

那是在他們開始學做飯後的事。那天他們在安娜的斯巴達式教育之下筋疲力盡，麥卡利不得不對半藏坦白自己沒想到安娜連做飯都這麼嚴格，後者只能揮揮手示意沒關係。

他們兩個都躺在床上，麥卡利一手把玩著半藏的髮絲，隨口道：「不過說真的，為什麼你要在米飯上加生雞蛋，那東西味道可不怎麼樣。」

半藏不以為然的哼了一聲：「你們不也喜歡吃血淋淋的牛排，那對我來說味道也不怎麼好。」

接著他們就營養和傳統之類的東西開始展開一場沒什麼意義的爭論，在麥卡利指出生雞蛋不衛生後，半藏笑道：「等你可以別把髒衣服到處丟再跟我討論衛生。」他可沒少幫忙把那些衣服收集起來丟進洗衣機裡。

麥卡利難得老臉一紅，又忍不住強詞奪理：「那只是一時忘記。你那套奇怪的睡衣才難洗，而且又不好脫。」

半藏又是好氣又是好笑：「那本來就不是設計來給你脫的，你以為每個人都像你一樣不穿衣服睡覺？」

「這個建議不錯，我很樂意你今晚就實行。」說完，牛仔放在半藏腰上的手開始不規矩起來，滑進衣服下擺輕撫著溫熱的肌膚。

至於那一晚半藏有沒有穿衣服睡覺？這可只有麥卡利知道了。


	9. 相隔兩地的電話 和 早安吻

那是一個銀製的火機，上面刻著一叢怒放的玫瑰，在玫瑰上有兩把交叉的左輪手槍。

半藏把火機揣進懷裡，雖然明知道不可能，但他覺得彷彿留著一絲麥卡利的餘溫。這火機是麥卡利和出發前塞給他的，因為他們難得要分開執行任務，當時牛仔說這是為了方便他睹物思人(半藏對此的回應是給了他的肚子一拳)。半藏起初不以為然，不過現在他不得不承認麥卡利有點道理。

他有點想他了。

他跟小美和札莉雅一起來到了一個不知名的山脈，這裡被白花花的冰雪覆蓋，到處除了雪之外似乎其沒有其他的東西。這邊屬於捍衛者的舊觀察站已經損毀了大半，但是小美跟他說主要的資料庫並沒有壞，這意味著他們只要待上一晚左右就能回去。

很快他們就分配好職責，小美在觀察站裡搞定那些資料，札莉亞負責在邊上當守衛，而半藏則出去偵察。小美不知道在哪搞來了一些毛毯和食物，還給了半藏一個電子暖暖寶並說服他把它貼身放著。這讓半藏到達哨站的時候不由得有點感激小美。

半藏不清楚現在大概是什麼時候，因為風雪的關係他看不清天色。他在哨點上守了大概兩三個小時，然後開始思念麥卡利的聒噪，所以他又伸手摸了摸那個小小的火機。就在這時候通訊器響起，他以為是下頭出了什麼問題，連忙接通，但耳機中傳出的卻是麥卡利帶著笑意的聲音：「達令，有沒有想我啊？」

「……我以為你在執行任務？」半藏微微皺眉。

「放鬆，寶貝。」麥卡利拉了拉脖子上的領結。「只是陪一個導演參加慈善酒會，我保證剛剛跟他進房那位女士並沒有在絲襪和內褲裡藏武器。」

半藏微微勾唇：「你看了？」

「莉娜看了。」麥卡利從善如流。「當然溫斯頓的探測器也幫了點小忙。」

「至少你有美女可看，我這邊可只有雪。」半藏難得開玩笑。

「這樣至少保證了我不會吃醋。」牛仔左手按在腰間的和平捍衛者上。他看到莉娜向他打了個手勢，而莎提雅之前布置好的哨戒塔正向外射出能量光束。麥卡利來不及掛掉電話，就地一滾，下一秒一顆子彈就打穿了他剛剛站的位置的牆壁。麥卡利大喊：「有狙擊手！躲起來！」

半藏在聽到槍聲的那一刻差點站了起來，他聽到麥卡利說有狙擊手，然後通話就斷了。半藏知道這意味著有另外的人跟麥卡利正在使用通訊器溝通，他握緊了弓箭，說服自己在半個地球之外，遠水救不了近火。

之後半藏壓抑著去看通訊器的衝動，留在了哨站上。期間小美給他帶了些熱湯和食物，小美跟他說因為機器故障，他們要再多待好幾個小時，並詢問他是否需要札莉雅幫忙輪替。

「你臉色不太好。」小美善解人意地說。「也許睡一覺會對你有幫助。」

「不必。」

又不知道過了多久，在半藏打算裹著毛毯在哨站上閉目養神的時候，通訊器又響了。半藏接通了之後，耳機再度傳來麥卡利的聲音。

「我很好。」麥卡利說，半藏覺得自己鬆了口氣，但他故作鎮定。

「我並不擔心。」  
麥卡利看著莉娜把倒在地上的敵人逐個拖進牢車裡，篌笑道：「得了，寶貝兒，我了解你。」

半藏哼了一聲：「絲襪和內褲裡沒武器？嗯？」

「這可不能怪我，武器在外面來的。」麥卡利把聲音聽起來可憐兮兮，半藏微笑，他能想像到麥卡利的樣子。

「小心一點，牛仔。」

「我會的。」麥卡利說。「對了，雖然你看不到，但這邊的日出可真美呢。」

「是嗎？」半藏心裡暗暗計算兩邊的時差。

「如果你能給我一個吻，這早晨就更美好了。」

麥卡利其實只是開個玩笑，但下一秒他就聽到通訊器的另一卧傳出輕輕的啾一聲。

「我等你回家。」半藏說，然後快速地掛斷了通話。

莉娜拖著最後一個敵人經過的時候忍不住說：「傑西，你笑得有點噁心。」

麥卡利卻沒有理她，帶著那個燦爛過頭的微笑去工作了。


	10. 幫對方挑衣服

半藏有時候會懷疑他們家的洗衣機裡藏了一隻小怪獸，會偷吃衣服的那種，不然他想不到家中衣物神秘失蹤的原因。

半藏想不明白的是，明明他有好好把衣服丟進洗衣機，之後也原封不動地把所有衣服從洗衣機移動到乾衣機裡，為什麼每次總有幾件衣服會不見。起初半藏並不在意，但當麥卡利開始不只一次跟他抱怨某對襪子不見了其中一隻之後，他也意識到自己的衣物在減少。在排除了被麥卡利偷走或者麥卡利不小心把自己的衣服全部給丟出人行道的可能性，加上發現兩個人根本每週都在重複一樣的衣著之後，半藏跟麥卡利提出買新衣服的建議。

這次他們決定用現代人的方式──網購，路西歐、莉娜跟源氏在一次任務中分別給了他們一些建議，他們先點開了那家在路西歐口中「很酷」的網店，然後發現裡面充滿了各種鮮艷的顏色，於是他們很快的離開了。

麥卡利摸了摸下巴。「你覺得我們要不要去社區裡的百貨公司？我覺得莉娜的建議說不定也不太靠譜。」

「先看看吧，源氏的建議應該靠得住。」

意外地，莉娜建議的網店除了風格比較偏英式之外沒什麼大問題，因此他們也認真地看了起來。麥卡利指向其中一張照片，說：「這一套怎麼樣？」

那是一套深藍色的英式西裝，麥卡利想像半藏穿上的樣子，那種禁慾感滿滿的樣子讓他一陣心癢。但半藏很快就否決了這個建議，因為他現在根本不需要這種正裝。

半藏倒是很認真的為他買了一些襪子(麥卡利的襪子現在基本上都是混搭)，之後又詢問他對一件外套的感想。麥卡利也只得幫忙認真地挑選，但他很堅持半藏的衣服要由他來挑，作為交換他的衣服都由半藏來挑，半藏瞪了他好一陣子才妥協。

之後麥卡利高興地發揮自己的想像力(和私心)，在購物車裡加入了窄身牛仔褲、深藍緞面的刺繡外套和各式白襯衫；在半藏檢查他挑的衣服的時候，麥卡利也在檢視愛人給他挑的衣服，意外地非常普通，像是白T恤和卡其褲。就在麥卡利感到一絲遺憾的時候，他發現其實半藏挑了好些皮外套，牛仔摸著下巴回想了一下，嘴角浮起一絲微笑。

之後他們因為麥卡利的關係，並沒有在預想的時間裡完成網購的動作。而他們完全忘記在下單之前查看衣服的尺寸，以致於他們花了更多的時候去換。最後他們決定以後再也不網購了，但半藏不知道麥卡利已經開始計劃在百貨公司的試身室裡對他做些「有趣」的壞事了。


	11. 討論關於寵物的話題

臉頰上傳來微涼的觸感，麥卡利拿下蓋在雙眼上的毛巾，接過半藏遞來的運動飲料。

「謝啦。」牛仔給出一個小小的飛吻。

半藏哼笑一聲，在長椅的另一端坐下，打開了手上的礦泉水。

那是一個天氣宜人的早晨，他們難得一同出來晨跑(通常麥卡利都昏迷不醒)，  
，跑步的路線通常都是圍繞著社區裡的公園。因為這裡不但空曠，還有很多康樂設施，更重要的是有長椅和自動販賣機。

社區裡居住的除了特工，還有探員的親屬，所以他們在公園裡看到了年輕婦人牽著小孩散步，也有老人家下來溜狗。就在麥卡利瞇起眼睛享受著這刻的寧靜時，他聽到「咚」的一聲，一個網球滾到了半藏腳邊，然後一個毛茸茸的金黃色的腦袋就湊了過來。

半藏伸出去的手頓了一下，但已經覆在球上，黃金獵犬的鼻子也因此拱到他的手背上。黃金獵犬嗅聞了一下，叫了幾聲，好像在催促半藏用網球跟他玩遊戲。半藏在牠的腦袋上揉了一把，用力把球丟了出去，黃金獵犬隨著歡快地跟著飛出去的球跑走了。

「你喜歡狗嗎？」麥卡利沒有看漏半藏唇邊那絲似有若無的笑意。

「不算討厭。」

「如果可以的話──」麥卡利忽然覺得很好奇。「我是說，你會想養寵物嗎？」

半藏看了他一眼，笑著挑眉。「我覺得現在家裡已經有隻大狗了。」

麥卡利愣了一下，隨即意會到半藏的意思，不由得失笑：「至少我比狗有用吧。」

「是嗎？我倒覺得差不多。」既大隻又愛撒嬌，而且還很髒。

麥卡利靠近半藏，一手靠在椅背上環過他的肩膀，一手輕抬他的下巴。「至少狗可不能讓你舒服──」

半藏伸手蓋住他的嘴巴。「不要亂發情，狗先生。」

麥卡利輕笑著親了親他手心，伸手握住他的手放在自己腿上，又湊過去親了親他的臉頰。

「我倒覺得家裡有隻貓呢，脾氣很壞那種。」

「你有意見嗎？」半藏瞇起眼睛。

「我怎麼敢。」麥卡利大笑。「我現在可是個稱職的貓奴呢。」


	12. 一方臥病在床 和 午睡

「38度4。」麥卡利放下電子探熱針，看著還試著起床的半藏，語氣無奈。「親愛的，躺好。」

牛仔輕輕按住弓手的肩膀，好讓他躺回床上去，半藏在掙扎不果後同意坐在床上休息，但就是不肯乖乖躺下。

「我才剛醒。」前島田組當家反駁，聲音帶著病態的沙啞。

「但你要好好休息。」麥卡利確定半藏好好待在床上之後，拿起通訊器給齊格勒發了個信息，接著下樓拿了水壺、杯子和散熱貼布。半藏平日健康狀況良好，這次突然發燒，要不是非常確定自己並未放肆和做好事後清理，麥卡利都要以為昨晚是自己做得太過了。

牛仔回到樓上的時候半藏正在看書，只是表情困乏，臉頰還泛著微紅。麥卡利在他額前貼上貼布，坐在床邊。

「安琪拉等等就到。」

半藏哼了一聲，拿起水杯喝水。麥卡利感覺到他的不高興，但不清楚是他在氣身體不爭氣還是自己做錯了什麼，於是只是靜靜陪著他看書。齊格勒很快趕到(法里哈在他身後幫忙提著醫療包)，並宣佈半藏只是染上普通流感，只要吃藥和好好休息很快就可以痊癒。

送走齊格勒後，麥卡利去叫了比較清淡的外送(他的廚藝還是太糟糕)，吃完之後麥卡利又給半藏換了一次貼布，又陪著他把藥吃了。

「現在，」麥卡利看了看時鐘。「睡個午覺吧，寶貝兒。睡一覺對你的身體好。」

「那你呢？」

「我要去把垃圾丟掉。」

半藏卻說：「先放著，你也睡。」

麥卡利愣了一下：「可是垃圾──」

接著半藏就包著被子轉過身去，只留給他一個背脊。

聽到牛仔關門的聲音，半藏閉上了眼睛。過了半晌，麥卡利才帶著一身水氣上了床。

「滾。」

「我只是想要先洗澡。」麥卡利笑著親了親他的發旋，把住他的腰。「睡吧，我陪你。」

那次午覺後來成為了半藏唯一一次也是睡得最好的一次午覺。


	13. 幫對方吹頭髮 和 出浴後的砰然心動

如果你問麥卡利跟半藏同居有什麼好處，他一定會說是「半藏出浴後的樣子」。

當然啦，半藏的睡臉和其他樣子他都很喜歡，但麥卡利無法說明半藏出浴後的樣子有多讓他心動。出浴後半藏習慣把長髮撥到一邊，帶著水氣的黑髮隨意散落在肩上，加上泡澡後的微粉的肌膚，讓半藏整個人看起來比平日柔和，散發出一股慵懶的愜意。

這樣的半藏每每都令麥卡利心跳不已。他第一次看到半藏出浴後的樣子時，立即體會到「蝴蝶在胃裡亂舞」( butterfly in stomach )的感覺，那時的他們還不是這樣的關係，結果表現得像個毛頭小子般的麥卡利被半藏狠狠嘲弄了一番。(諸如「難道說你在肖想我的屁股嗎？臥底先生。」之類的話) 等他們關係穩定下來之後半藏就對此見怪不怪了。

而麥卡利之所以這麼喜歡出浴後的半藏還有一個原因──

「過來啊，寶貝兒。」麥卡利坐在床上揮動吹風機，左手在自己身前的空位拍了拍。

等半藏坐好之後，麥卡利就打開吹風機開始幫他吹頭髮。半藏在某些地方上比麥卡利想像中的懶散，比如說如果麥卡利不幫他吹頭髮，他可以放著長髮一直濕漉漉的披在肩上，不論天氣。麥卡利因此得以接手幫這個「工作」，令牛仔心裡陣陣竊喜。

麥卡利十分享受半藏因為熱風而半瞇的眼睛、頭髮散發的香味和黑髮在自己指間滑過的感覺，即使中間夾雜的灰白偶爾讓他心疼，但他知道半藏也只准許自己為他吹頭髮，這個認知讓他對「為半藏吹頭髮」這件事樂此不疲。

半藏有點好笑地聽著麥卡利幫他吹頭髮邊小聲的哼著歌，感覺到那冰冷的鋼手輕柔地幫他的頭皮按摩，並漸漸在熱風的吹拂下變成跟自己的肌膚一樣的溫度。他不知道麥卡利為什麼每次都堅持要幫他吹乾，但他不願意也懶得去剝奪牛仔這小小的樂趣。

弓手閉上眼睛靠在牛仔身上，慢慢在熱風的吹拂下睡著了。


	14. 慶祝某個紀念日(生日、情人節etc)

麥卡利到家的時候正值夜深，剛完成任務的疲憊的牛仔握著一小束玫瑰打開了家門。

如果剛剛在運輸機上不是D.V.A問他會怎麼慶祝，麥卡利也忘記今天是情人節了，只好急忙找了一家還沒打烊的花店買了一個小花束。雖然說半藏並不是那種會慶祝情人節的人，但麥卡利覺得情調這種還是要不能少。

但在門內迎接麥卡利的並不是黑暗，而是暖橘色的燈光。半藏窩在那張放在陽台門前的搖椅上看書，開著邊上的立燈，聽到開門聲的半藏轉過頭來看，看見了門外的牛仔。

「你不打算進來的話就把門關上。」半藏淡然道，把視線轉回書頁上。

啊，真的是半藏啊。麥卡利想，忍不住笑了出來。他脫掉鞋子，走到半藏面前，把那一小束玫瑰放到弓手手上。

他知道，半藏是在等他回家。可能他不知道今天是情人節，但一回家就看到半藏，對他來說已經是最好的情人節禮物。

「情人節快樂，甜心。」麥卡利說，俯身在半藏唇上落下一吻。

半藏哼了一聲，右手環過牛仔的肩膀，主動加深了這個吻。麥卡利只覺心臟化成一灘糖水，在連日工作之後回到家中，有半藏在家裡等他，在情人節給他一個吻。

那之後麥卡利在那張搖椅上跟半藏做了一些妙不可言的事，以致於之後幾天半藏都拒絕坐上他的愛椅。只是這又是後話了。


	15. 接對方回家

麥卡利嚐到了嘴裡的鐵鏽味。

他歪頭吐掉嘴巴裡的血水，睜開了眼睛。右眼似乎有點腫了，視線變得狹窄，加上糟透了的照明度，麥卡利只能猜想這是某種牢房。牛仔動了動身子，身下發出布料摩擦的聲響。

似乎是一張床，牛仔想。然後他試著揮動雙手，發現它們被交叉銬在了頭上，也許是扣著床頭架。

「哎呀。」牛仔發出一聲輕嘆，慶幸對方似乎沒有發現藏在耳中的奈米耳機(由托比昂和溫斯頓榮譽贊助)，然後耳機裡傳來半藏的聲音。

「告訴我，牛仔，你的腦袋是被雪茄給燻壞了嗎？」弓手用微涼的聲音諷刺著。

「寶貝兒，我這是深入敵陣。」牛仔故作高深。「相信我。」

半藏冷笑一聲，之後牛仔聽到頭上的窗格傳來了一聲龍嘯。

「竜が我が敵を喰らう！」(「龍啊吞噬我的敵人吧！」)

藍色的光芒從窗格透了進來，伴隨著各式慘叫和倒地的聲響。隨後牢房的鐵門被狠狠踹開，半藏拿著他的弓走了進來，身上甚至沒有帶一點血跡。  
「起來，」他說。「我們回家。」

雖然時機不對，但麥卡利還是忍不住吹了聲口哨。

這迎接的架勢真是太帥了。牛仔想。不愧是我家半藏。


	16. 一個驚喜 和 屋頂上看星星

搬進社區不久，麥卡利就發現了他們家的屋頂有一副好景致，很明顯市民的稅款除了給他們買那些貴得要命的武器跟研究工具之外，還給他們買了些不錯的房子。

那時候半藏還忙於進行捍衛者的任務和一些繁瑣的訓練，並沒有發現這件事。麥卡利只好等待一個好時機來讓同居人發現這個小驚喜。

麥卡利並沒有等太久，那天半藏的訓練提早結束(這意味著晚上8點，你知道，捍衛者補習班)，而麥卡利也正好在家。牛仔向弓手遞出了一根雪茄：「要不要來一根？」

略顯疲憊的弓手正要伸手接過，這時候牛仔卻把雪茄收了回去。半藏皺眉道：「我沒興致跟你玩這些小把戲。」

眼看著半藏就要起身去睡覺，麥卡利連忙拉住他的手：「別那麼急，甜心，跟我來。」

半藏疑惑地跟在麥卡利身後，在他看到牛仔要爬上爬梯時，忍不住開口詢問：「如果你只是想通風一點，陽台也可以。」

麥卡利忍不住嘆氣。「寶貝兒，你真是……先上去吧。」

當半藏順著牆壁(他不需要爬梯)爬到屋頂上的時候，看向麥卡利的手指的方向，頓時明白為什麼麥卡利會執意帶他上來。即使陽台也可以窺探其中一角，但在屋頂上，在藍黑色的天空上，灑滿了散落的星星，挑剔如半藏也不能說這景色不美。

半藏並沒有說話，但麥卡利看得出他臉上的線條柔和了一些，身體也不再像拉滿的弓一般緊繃著。半藏注意到他的眼光，走了過來，熟練地從他身上掏出雪茄。麥卡利拿出火機，低頭幫他點火。

微弱火光在夜裡替半藏蒼白的臉添上了一點紅，麥卡利一邊著迷地看著半藏的輪廓，一邊在心裡讚嘆半藏把便宜雪茄抽成Cohiba*的優雅風姿。半藏悠然地躺下來，微微仰頭看著星空，露出修長的頸項。

「唱點什麼吧。」半藏低聲說，雙眼微瞇。

「甜心，我可不是投幣播放器。」

半藏瞪了他一眼，抓住牛仔的領子給了他一個粗暴的吻，夾雜著回甘的苦澀香氣。

就在麥卡利想要主動加深這個吻時，半藏放開了他，調侃道：「我猜這夠唱半首？」

麥卡利笑著回答：「嗯，大概吧。」

牛仔想了一下，清了清喉嚨，慢慢開口：「Starry starry night……*」

半藏瞇著眼睛，身邊充滿了牛仔的氣味和聲音。

這樣很好，他想，慢慢勾起一個微笑。


	17. 一場飛來橫禍

那是在他和半藏出任務時發生的事。

麥卡利之所以那麼肯定，是因為洗衣機不可能在沒有人啟動的情況下讓家裡淹水。

「天哪。」麥卡利煩惱地看著滿地的污水，他偷看了半藏一眼，而弓手此時正單手掩著臉，大有眼不見為乾淨的感覺。

牛仔長嘆一聲。「那個，你覺得我們找誰幫忙比較好？」

牛仔很清楚他的朋友和同僚都是超級特工，但他也不清楚誰會處理「洗衣機搞得家裡淹水」這種情況。應該說，在這之前他都不知道洗衣機會淹水呢。麥卡利很肯定半藏也不知道，不然他一定不會放著啟動的洗衣機就這樣出門(好吧，當然也有可能半藏只是忘記了)。

最後麥卡利把每個人的電話都打了一遍，出乎意料之外的，最後回覆他們的是莎提雅。這位年輕的女建築師(麥卡利記不住那種高科技的名字)、高冷的舞蹈家，答應完成手上的工作後將會登門探訪。

「在我到之前，麻煩你們先把地上的水清理乾淨。」莎提雅彬彬有禮地說。

麥卡利為難地看了一眼那大範圍的災區，說：「喔……當然，樂意為你效勞，女仕。」

「如果我沒搞錯，應該是我為你效勞，先生。」莎提雅說。「祝你清潔愉快。」

結果麥卡利和半藏花了一整個下午在清理積水，這讓半藏幾乎崩潰(要命的潔癖)，而牛仔深刻的體會到下次出任務前一定要檢查一次家裡的電器，否則吃苦的只是自己。等重新看到家裡的地板時，在戰場上所向披靡的牛仔和弓手已經累癱在沙發上。

「下次出門記得關掉洗衣機。」半藏靠在麥卡利肩上，悶悶地說。

麥卡利心裡覺得好笑，右手給半藏輕輕按著肩膀。「當然，絕對不會再忘了。」

半藏正考慮什麼時候去洗澡比較好，麥卡利突然輕聲說：「其實我覺得很高興。」

「……你是腦袋出了什麼問題？拖地讓你高興？」

「不是拖地讓我高興，甜心。」麥卡利大笑。「是和你一起經歷這些事讓我高興。以前我可從來沒有跟別人一起住過，當然也沒跟別人一起拖過地。」

半藏沒有回應，只是哼了一聲，但麥卡利看到了弓手那漂亮的微笑。

看來這場飛來橫禍也不是沒有收穫。


	18. 討論關於孩子的問題

半藏覺得麥卡利應該會是個好父親。

不，這跟麥卡利是不是個好人沒關係。應該說，他們兩個都不是好人，但半藏不認為這樣就能埋沒「麥卡利能夠成為一個好父親」這個事實。

麥卡利跟半藏不一樣，他熱愛那些脆弱又軟綿綿的生物。也許這跟牛仔是個孤兒有關，半藏想。他看過麥卡利在救援時逗笑過滿臉血污的難民小孩(意外地在這方面牛仔和天使一樣出色)，他會在社區公園裡和其他探員的小孩玩耍，就連法里哈也承認在她幼時，麥卡利給予她的歡笑只落後於她的母親。

所以在那天，半藏開了口。

「你喜歡孩子。」半藏說，在煙灰缸上抖掉了雪茄的煙灰。

麥卡利注意到半藏用的是陳述句，他站直了身子。「呃……我想，是的？」

但半藏又沉默了，雪茄冒出的的煙霧模糊了他的臉。

「怎麼了，寶貝兒？」

「你會想要個孩子嗎？」半藏問。

麥卡利愣了一下，隨即意識到半藏為了什麼而不安。

「不。」他說，並沒有一點猶豫。「我不想要孩子。」

麥卡利搶在半藏開口之前繼道：「也許我可以給一個孩子一點愛，但那不夠，他們需要很多很多的愛。而現在──」

他伸手去抱半藏。「我的愛都放在你身上了。」

「而且我也不懂得管教一個孩子，我認為養一個孩子對我來說太難了。」

說完，他又不忘調皮的向半藏眨了眨眼睛。「不過如果寶貝你能生的話我當然─啊！」

「閉嘴。」原本被觸動的半藏聽到後面的補充立刻給了牛仔一個肘擊。

這種滿嘴胡言亂語人果然還是不適合當父親。

半藏想，又給了牛仔一腳，壓抑已久的心情又舒暢了起來。


	19. 因惡劣天氣被困在家裡

雨聲潺潺。

麥卡利從咖啡機中倒出兩杯熱咖啡，邊感慨著天氣無常，邊邁步踏上了樓梯。

大雨持續不斷，他和半藏兩個人都被困在了家裡(牛仔太懶得出門，弓手不想被淋濕)。半藏受不了枯燥的新聞報導和陰暗的天色，跑到二樓的「和室」去了。麥卡利進去看過那個半藏給自己布置的房間，裡面什麼都沒有，只有四面牆壁，向門的那一面掛著一張很長的寫著黑色毛筆字的紙。裡面的地板倒是很特別，半藏說那叫做「榻榻米」。

平常他們在家的時候半藏會和麥卡利一起窩在沙發上看電視，或者抽抽雪茄做做菜，但更多時候半藏會把自己關在和室裡，打坐靜思。麥卡利有時會讓他一個人待著，有時會坐在邊上做自己的事，半藏也從來不趕他。

麥卡利回到和室的時候，半藏正在房間中央盤膝而坐，長髮披肩。麥卡利靜靜地在近門的角落坐下，小心翼翼地把咖啡放好(要是灑了肯定會發生家暴事件)，戴上耳機開始用平板看電影。

就在警長和四個壞蛋交戰之時，半藏靠上了麥卡利的肩膀，拔下一邊耳機塞進自己耳朵裡。「又是《日正當中》，你都不會膩嗎？」

「經典永遠不會令我感到膩味。」麥卡利一手環過半藏的腰，低頭在他臉頰上落下一吻。「當然你也是，甜心。」

半藏維持著這樣的姿勢陪他看電影，只是沒過多久，牛仔就聽到肩上傳來平穩而細微的鼾聲。之後麥卡利也不記得為什麼，總之他們就在雨聲包圍之下，在和室的榻榻米上睡了一覺，直到第二天早晨。


	20. 喝醉

除了抽煙(或者說雪茄)，麥卡利和半藏另一個共同嗜好是喝酒。

半藏在酒方面的喜好和麥卡利截然不同，半藏喜歡喝淡酒，最喜歡的是他故鄉的清酒；而麥卡利喜歡烈酒和所有叫得上名字的威士忌，尤其是波本。只是他們酒量都很好，這也是他們成為酒友的原因。

也因此，麥卡利特別想看看半藏喝醉的樣子。

「你說什麼？」麥卡利晃了晃手上的試管，裡頭的液體看起來清澈透亮，討喜又無害。

「迷魂酒，傑西。」安娜放下肩上的箱子，裡面全都是一樣的試管。「高濃縮酒精、咖啡因、興奮劑……就算是你也不能喝多過三管。」

麥卡利皺眉。「哪來的東西？」

「黑街那邊做的好事，你知道，給那些不聽話的女孩來一管。」

如果我也不能喝超過三管，那半藏呢？麥卡利想。

最後他趁著安娜轉身工作的時候把手上那管酒精塞進了口袋裡。

那晚麥卡利特意給半藏發了訊息，告訴他晚上他們將會一起喝一杯。事實上，他偷偷在半藏那一杯裡混進了整管迷魂酒。

「就一次。」麥卡利對著自己咕嚕，下一刻半藏就推門而入。

「皇家禮炮21？」半藏挑眉，放下手上的外套。

麥卡利把酒杯推向弓手，努力讓語氣聽上去不那麼心虛。「嘛，偶爾也該來點好東西。」

他們安靜地品了好一會酒，就在麥卡利開始懷疑起那種酒的威力時，半藏把酒杯放回桌上，靠在沙發上的身子慢慢滑了下來。

麥卡利半是驚喜半是擔心的伸手，把他抱入懷裡。他能看到半藏的臉頰微微泛紅，雙目渙散，如果不是因為意志力驚人，剛應該直接倒下了。

「寶貝兒？」麥卡利輕聲喚道，大手撫上半藏的臉頰。「你還好嗎？」

半藏沒有回應，只是一個勁兒的往他懷裡鑽，麥卡利但覺這樣的半藏可愛得不行，便放任他動作，直到他找到舒服的位置為止。等半藏安份下來後，麥卡利試探性的叫：「半藏？甜心？」

半藏微微側頭來看他，微微瞇起的棕黑色眸子閃著水光。麥卡利嚥了嚥口水，說：「寶貝兒，可以喵一聲看看嗎？」

半藏凝視他半晌，張嘴發出一聲微啞而磁性的「喵」。麥卡利登時背上一陣戰慄，把半藏撲倒在沙發上，為所欲為了一整晚，直把以前不敢做的下流心思都實踐了一遍。

至於之後半藏把他胖揍一頓讓他那張俊臉腫了好幾天，也成了捍衛者新的茶餘飯後的新笑柄。


	21. 無傷大雅的小打小鬧(枕頭大戰、掐臉etc)

硬要說的話，那是一場因為衣服而引起的小小戰爭。

那天傍晚麥卡利跟半藏吃完晚飯後一起坐在沙發上，而洗衣機傳來了「嗶嗶」聲，催促他們取出那一大堆濕漉漉的散發著柔順劑香氣的衣服。麥卡利懶洋洋地說：「寶貝兒，你去把衣服放進乾衣機裡好嗎？」

半藏皺起眉頭。「我剛已經負責把碗放到洗碗機裡了，這不公平。」(是的，他們買了個洗碗機)

「可是我負責煮了晚餐。」

「我們。」半藏強調。「那些芹菜是我洗切的，還有米飯。」

但我根本沒有吃那些飯，麥卡利無奈地想。「你確定我們要在這爭論這個？」

麥卡利還想開口，半藏隨手拿起沙發上的粉紅兔抱枕(D.V.A旗下週邊商品)一把糊在他臉上。

「少說話，多做事。」

牛仔額邊冒起一個小小的青筋，拿起手另一個螢光青蛙抱枕(路西歐旗下週邊商品)反擊。弓手自然的抬手格擋，之後他們在沙發上努力的扭動身體來閃避對方的攻擊，同時嘗試用抱枕給予對方「致命的一擊」(意味著投降去搞定那堆衣服)。過了大概五分鐘，牛仔放棄了抱枕，直接使用身高優勢──整個人壓在半藏身上，把半藏的雙手鎖在胸前，四腿交纏。

「卑鄙！」半藏斥道，跟牛仔的身高差一直是他不可言說的痛。

牛仔試著扳起臉，但下一秒他就忍不住大笑，又低頭去親吻他的伴侶。

「天啊，」麥卡利笑著說。「我想像不到我們居然會因為這種事吵架。」

半藏哼了一聲，側過頭去。

「好了，寶貝兒。」麥卡利親了親他的耳朵。「我們一起去，來吧，起來。」

儘管如此，半藏在那之後還是制訂了一張嚴格的家務時間表，但不到幾個月就因為他們實在太忙而廢除了。


	22. 穿錯衣服

不知道為什麼，今天半藏總覺得有點不自在。

他檢查了自己的弓箭、衣服、甚至髮帶，但它們並沒有任何不對勁。坐在旁邊的牛仔輕聲問：「有什麼不對嗎，甜心？」

半藏微微皺眉。「沒什麼。」

「但你剛檢查了你的弓和箭筒兩次。」麥卡利提醒。「還把頭髮重綁了一次。」

「有時你像個跟蹤狂一樣讓人噁心。」

「得了，寶貝兒，你就愛我這種的。」

前島田組當家哼了一聲，仍然說不上到底是哪裡不對勁。麥卡利端詳了他好一會兒，確定沒有大礙後摘下牛仔帽蓋在臉上，打起了瞌睡。

那天的任務很順利，捍衛者給他們訂的旅館也很不錯，但半藏還是覺得有點不對勁，而謎底一直到麥卡利闖進浴室的時候才揭開。(是的，連捍衛者都知道要給他們訂同一間房間)

「嘿，寶貝兒，你穿的是我的內褲嗎？」牛仔說，挑起一邊眉毛。

「你他媽──你說什麼？」

半藏半是嬲怒半是詫異的看向他的下半身，終於發現不對勁的地方。雖然身上的內褲質地和顏色都很像他習慣穿的那一種，但是尺碼可不太對。

「你知道，這樣真的挺火辣的。」牛仔興致勃勃地說，動手把自己也脫了個精光。「是說你那種內褲真的挺舒服的，我之前特地買了一樣的來試呢──」

「麥卡利！！！」

當天晚上莉娜下樓倒水喝的時候，看到疑似只有下身裹著浴巾的麥卡利的人影，不過因為她太睏了，所以她認定了那只是一個小小的幻覺而已。至於第二天牛仔開始打噴嚏嘛……相信也只是個美好的巧合而已。


	23. 一方受輕傷(扭傷、劃傷手指etc)

冬天來臨，吹來的冷鋒夾雜著風雪，一夜之間，這個住滿超級特工的社區就變成銀白色的新裝。

「喔，哇。」麥卡利伸手在玻璃窗上抹出清晰的一個圓。「外面一定他媽的冷。」

半藏也換下了甚平，穿上了之前麥卡利給他挑的灰藍色套頭毛衣和牛仔褲，臉上寫著「我絕不會出門」。

但很快他們就發現了就算他們想出門可能也出不了──大門前堆了幾英寸的積雪，差點打不開。這時候麥卡利想起車庫裡有幾把雪鏟，那是在冬季來臨之前萊茵哈特塞給他的。經過幾番嘗試之後，他們放棄從正面突破，改由從客廳的窗戶翻出去，讓半藏有種在自己家做賊的錯覺。

半藏在麥卡利的指導下很快掌握了鏟雪的訣竅，並在麥卡利感嘆他學得那麼快完全沒機會手把手教學時用雪鏟的手柄給了他一棍子，之後麥卡利就捂著肚子把前門交給他了──因為牛仔要去拯救他們可憐的屋頂。

不過不知道是弓手給的那一棍子太狠，還是牛仔太久沒有在雪地上走路(他流亡時候盡挑西南部的地方走)，以致於他在走上屋頂之前就在狠狠地滑了一跤。半藏聽到聲音回過頭來時，忍不住放聲大笑(麥卡利對那爽朗的笑聲又愛又恨)。

「Shoot。*」麥卡利在半藏把他扶起來時尷尬地說，下意識的想要去壓他的牛仔帽，隨即想起它留在房間裡了。

「你回去。」半藏說，開始展現他擅於指揮的一面。「坐好，等我把這裡處理好。」

牛仔一臉不情願，在半藏親吻他之後才肯乖乖回去。。

等半藏搞定一切之後，天色已經昏暗，他回到屋內的時候麥卡利正在煮湯，蔬菜湯微帶嗆辣的香味讓半藏感到一陣溫暖。

「我以為你扭傷了。」半藏脫下手套，把牛仔趕回沙發上，讓他坐下。「腳，讓我看看。」

「你該慶幸我沒有腳氣。」麥卡利笑道，把左腳放到半藏手上，然後冷得哀哀叫。「天哪，寶貝兒，你的手冰得像雪藏過的玻璃鞋。」

「所以你要砍掉腳指頭還是腳跟？*」半藏笑著嘲弄他，修長的手指在微腫的腳踝處輕輕按壓。「看起來只是很輕微的扭傷，你等等，我去拿條毛巾來給你冰敷。」

大冬天還要冰敷，那感覺實在太酸爽。麥卡利在泡過的冰水的毛巾貼上腳踝時努力忍住喉間的慘叫，問：「雖，達令，為什麼你在雪上可以站那麼穩？」

「島田家做過一些……特殊的訓練。」半藏低頭處理著麥卡利的腳踝。「那也是為什麼我和源氏可以在牆壁上爬。」

麥卡利說了一些諸如「神秘的東方忍術」的話，以致於半藏不得不又讓他閉嘴。令麥卡利驚喜的是當晚半藏對受傷的他似乎溫柔許多，不但包辦了晚上的家事，還一直關注著他的情況。這讓牛仔在接下來的一個月內故意受了不同程度的輕傷，最後半藏忍無可忍，用「神秘的東方忍術」給了他一個教訓，並且花了一個小時去訓斥他。而捍衛者的成員在那之後就很少發現麥卡利受傷了。


	24. 意外的求婚

那是很平常的一天。

那一晚半藏正站在廚房裡煮味增湯──自從小美給他和源氏帶了味增回來之後，弓手就開始挑戰自己的廚藝，在無數次的試驗後(伴隨著「寶貝兒我可以把它倒掉嗎」「你敢我就把酒櫃裡的波本倒光」之類的對話)，出奇地半藏竟然真的煮出了一種麥卡利可以接受的味道。

然後麥卡利回來時就看到了半藏站在開放式廚房裡，穿著他挑的休閒服，雙手抱胸站在鍋子前面。牛仔關上大門，走到半藏背後用雙手把他環進自己懷裡。 

「你很臭。」半藏說。

「……寶貝兒，你就不能表現得歡迎一點嗎？」

半藏拿起長勺搞了搞鍋子裡的湯。「你知道我的風格。」

「當然。」麥卡利故作傷心地說，把下巴擱在半藏的髮上。他知道半藏不喜歡他這樣做(因為顯出他比較矮)，但還是會容忍他。果然弓手僵了一下，然後就由他去了，牛仔得意地笑，在髮旋上落下一吻。

「你現在可是個大廚呢。」牛仔說，用指頭戳了半藏的臉一下。「剛住進來時你連個牛排都煎不好。」

「那是你。」

「好好好，是我。」麥卡利從善如流。「話說也搬進來有……有一年嗎？」

「快了吧。」半藏放鬆身體，靠住了麥卡利，牛仔的體溫讓他覺得有點懶洋洋。

「如果可以一直這樣就好了。你跟我，一起吃飯，一起看電視，一起睡覺。」  
半藏哼笑一聲：「你只著重最後一項吧。」

麥卡利收緊雙臂，咬了一下半藏的耳朵權作懲罰。「你就這樣看我？嗯？」

半藏不置可否，拿起邊上的調料加進湯裡。牛仔看著他動作，心裡突然湧起一股衝動。他覺得自己可能是瘋了，他不能保證半藏和他會不會某一天就分手了，他也從來沒有一段感情談得長久(奇怪的是半藏是他的情人之中最危險但交往得最久的一個)，他可能不能做到自己的承諾，但是──

「嘿，半藏。」麥卡利說，既不是叫他甜心也不是達令或者寶貝兒。於是半藏回頭去看他，牛仔的棕色眼睛正緊緊的盯著他。

「如果……我是說如果──」

「說英語。」半藏不耐煩地打斷他。

「呃……你覺得我們結婚這個建議如何？」

半藏愣了一下，然後把視線轉回他的味增湯上。「不是一個好建議。」

麥卡利起初搞不清楚他算不算被拒絕，但當他看到半藏通紅的耳朵和後頸之後他卻就知道了：半藏不認為這是一個好建議，只是他接受了。

牛仔哈哈大笑。「你真可愛，半藏。」

「滾。」


	25. 滾床單

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此章分級為NC-17，有麥藏及藏麥的性描寫

他們在儀式結束之後就在禮堂裡的更衣室搞了起來。

 

儘管對半藏的壞睥氣展現出超凡的耐性，但暗地裡傑西‧麥卡利是一個急躁的人，面對喜愛的事物禁不住一點等待，他就是那種用餐時會率先把喜歡的菜吃掉的那種人。

 

他想穿著西裝的半藏也可以歸在那張名為「傑西‧麥卡利喜歡吃的東西」的名單上。

 

麥卡利把半藏推坐在化妝桌上(天知道兩個男人誰用得著)，他們都急切地想把對方身上的每一寸布料剥下來，而他們也那樣做了，直到半藏只剩下一件襯衫而麥卡利只穿著拉鏈敞開的褲子。半藏的長髮披散，襯衫扣子解剩兩顆，露出他飽滿的胸肌和上頭的半幅刺青。因為情動和天氣關係，麥色的肌膚上綴滿了細汗，麥卡利戀戀不捨地放開了半藏的唇，低頭在他胸膛上印上濕熱的吻，舐去上頭的汗水。牛仔張嘴含住了其中一邊的乳尖，幾近粗魯的咬扯，直到它因為興奮而變得紅腫硬挺，另一邊則用機械手臂的指尖輕輕捻動。半藏喘息著，一隻手抓住麥卡利的亂髮，另一隻手則滑下去擼動著自己完全勃起的陰莖，深紅的表面溢出大波的透明液體，沾濕了弓手那修長的骨節分明的手指。

 

麥卡利把半藏的胸口舔得濕漉，兩邊乳尖都因為長時間的蹂躪而腫大而且布滿齒痕，看上去無比淫穢。牛仔滿意地欣賞了一下自己的杰作，然後又湊上去吻住了半藏，把他的雙腿抬起放在自己腰上。他把機械手掌覆上半藏的手跟他一起擼弄他自己，強烈的溫差讓半藏發出了一聲呻吟，爾後射在了兩個人交握的手上。麥卡利放開了他，在沾上白濁的手掌上倒了半管潤滑劑(他太心急擠出了太多)，然後用兩根手指進入了半藏，開始在裡頭摩擦、抽送。冰冷和異物感讓半藏打了個寒顫，隨即他就因為快感而開始顫抖，那兩根指頭開始按壓那個要命的腺體，這讓他的馬眼開始吐出一堆大前列腺液，把襯衫的下擺和麥卡利的小腹完全打濕了。

 

「操……啊……」半藏嘗試把呻吟壓低，但這讓他的聲音聽起來更低啞迷人。麥卡利忍不住咒罵一聲，低頭用犬齒咬開了保險套的錫箔包裝，把它套上早就蓄勢待發的部位，然後拔出手指提槍上陣。他插入的時候太過心急，他能看到半藏仰起了頭，原本紅潤的雙頰變得慘白，穴口也死死地絞著他，把他那裡夾得生痛。

 

麥卡利伸手把半藏的濕髮往後梳，吻住了他。「放鬆，寶貝兒。」他邊接吻邊呢喃。「讓我操進去，我會把你裡面操得又濕又熱，讓你爽翻天。」

 

然後他就開始動起了腰，起初還有點憐惜的意味，又輕又慢，但很快牛仔的動作就變得又狠又深，把下面操弄得嘖嘖作響。牛仔的動作熟練又粗暴，弓手攀住他的肩膀不住喘息，偶爾嘴邊會溢出按捺不住的呻吟。他看不到自己的臀瓣被麥卡利的睪丸拍撞得發紅，因為動作而濺出的潤滑劑和體液在動作間變成了乳白色，看上去份外淫靡。

 

麥卡利在半藏咬著他肩膀在他懷裡高潮之前都沒有停止動作，他抱住半藏，在幾下狠插之後深埋他體內達到了頂峰。渾身濕透的牛仔愛憐地親吻著半藏的額頭，又去吻他的嘴唇，內心無比滿足。

 

 

**↓警告，前方藏麥高能↓**

 

 

他們在結束之後相擁躺在更衣室那還算寬敞的沙發上，麥卡利把玩著半藏微濕的長髮，邊輕掃著半藏的背，他感覺到半藏的手指在輕輕拉扯著他腹上的毛髮，這動作讓牛仔又開始心癢。忽然半藏抬起頭，低聲道：「今晚我們算是新婚？」

 

麥卡利沒有發現半藏眼中閃過一絲光芒，懶洋洋地微笑。「當然，甜心。」

 

「那你打算什麼時候履行伴侶的責任，讓我操你？」

 

麥卡利幾乎是立刻被自己的口水噎著了。「我……你……你是說想上我嗎？」

 

「怎麼，你不認為我有能力這樣做？」半藏挑起眉。

 

麥卡利側了側頭，突然挑起一個幾乎可以說是挑逗的微笑，這跟他平常展現的充滿男人味的笑容完全不一樣。「當然不是，只是我在想──寶貝兒，就算是反過來我也可以讓你爽翻天。」

 

「不過──今天你就先負責享受。」麥卡利讓他躺在沙發上，搶在他開口之前說。「你已經累了，何不欣賞一下真人秀？」

 

 

半藏不得不說他愛死這樣的「真人秀」。

 

麥卡利重新戴上了他的牛仔帽，赤裸裸地跪在半藏的腰胯上，雙腿大張，左手按在半藏胸膛上，右手則伸到身後給自己擴張。半藏伸手去擰牛仔的乳尖，炙熱的視線卻勾勒著牛仔的腹肌，再沿著牛仔臍下那一線濃密的毛髮滑向他的下半身。剛剛插進他身體裡的巨物就垂在那裡，顏色紫紅，弓手伸手去擼弄它。這令麥卡利仰頭呻吟，在身後的手指加快了動作，潤滑劑隨著指頭的進出滴落到半藏的小腹和陽具上。

 

「天……」麥卡利啞聲道。「寶貝兒，再摸摸它……對，就是那樣……」

 

半藏忍不住鬆開了牛仔的乳頭，用指尖抹去那些液體，加入了擴張的行列。三根手指有點超出牛仔的想像，他畢竟也不年輕了，所以他只好放棄自己來的想法，拔出指頭，任半藏在他裡面探索。他伸手去撫弄半藏的分身，那裡興奮地翹起，摸起來又硬又熱。感覺差不多時麥卡利讓半藏拔出手指，自己用雙手掰開臀瓣，用中間的縫隙夾住輕輕滑動。

 

「──傑西！」那感覺太好了，好得半藏喊出了鮮少用到的牛仔的名字。

 

「我知道，這就進去──」他說，然後沉下腰，把弓手的陰莖慢慢吞了進去。在完全埋進去的那一瞬間，麥卡利和半藏都忍不住呻吟了一聲。

 

之後麥卡利展現了一個正宗牛仔的「騎術」，用他的屁股操了半藏並且讓他射了進去(因為他沒有帶夠保險套)。在那之後半藏偶爾會哄騙牛仔再給他上演那樣的「真人秀」，這讓令他們的同居生活又更和諧了一點。


End file.
